The Son Grows Dim and The Sky Turns Black
by HK-Revan
Summary: In fantasy it was Ahsoka who turned him from the dark, in reality he never had a chance to meet her. Ahsoka Tano is transported to another world where everything has changed.
1. Chapter 1

The title came from a song, and I find the title of the song itself fits Star Wars so much.

This story is something that sprang up after watching the Star Wars Clone Wars cartoons. In this story, they are two separate universes, very similar but different.

This is the story of Anakin as Ahsoka's master and how different that made him from the Saga's version. Taking care of anything young changes a person in how they view the world.

So without much pelude this is the beginning.

* * *

><p>Sometimes the Force has a funny sense of humor, you have to give it some credit for a formless energy that wraps around the universe it had a bit of sneaky side. And most of all it has a soft spot for those who are marked by fate.<p>

In the Jedi Temple a certain Jedi was twisting and turning in his sleep. He was having nightmares again, the kind that fondly reminds you of it's existence during the brightest moment of the day as fleeting shadows in the corner of your eye.

It was happening again, the dreams shrouded in darkness and red. It was drowning him, seeping like tar into his lungs making it hard to breathe or think.

With a shout he threw his covers off, body jolting up. His chest heaved as his body attempted to draw in as much air as it could. "Uggh." Slowly, he stood going to the next room to fetch a drink.

It took all but four seconds for his toes to hit a chair causing Anakin to swear loudly.

"Master."

The lights flicked on much to Anakin's consternation. There in the door way stood Ahsoka his padawan learner. They had been given some leave from the war, told to freshen up and get some R&R. For the Jedi that meant returning to the temple.

"Hey Snips." Anakin said, chuckling at the scowl that formed on his apprentice's face. "What are you doing up?" It was past his padawan's bed time.

"I heard someone yelling." Said very softly, her eyes drifting away from her master self conscious. "Are you okay?"

"Course." It was said with more self assurance than he felt. "Go to bed, we're shipping out tomorrow."

Ahsoka's gaze lingered on Anakin's stress worn face, the way the lines continued down betraying his current state. "Yeah. Get some sleep master."

Had Ahsoka not been tired from her adventures with her former creche mates, she would have pressed the issue. Her master has been getting moody, well moodier than usual and no amount of practice, jokes, or even getting him to get critical of her would snap him out of it. Not even when Senator Amidala came, and that always cheered him up. There was something troubling her master, something deeper than what type of shampoo to use or whether or not he's growing a few inches more while she's stuck in shortstop land.

But she was tired and dreading the long trip to the next battle. So she dropped the issue, turned the light off and went to bed. She didn't notice the slightly yellowish gleam in her master's normally bright blue eyes.

People usually never do, not until it's too late of course and by then, it's too late.

Morning came like a knife stab to the eye, the sunlight burning all those unfortunate to sleep facing the sunrise. Anakin crawled out of bed, already smelling a fresh brew of caffa being prepared. It was one of the rare nights that he wasn't at his wife's place sleeping by her side. However, she'd been on business and thus her room was empty. It would do no good to sneak over, sleep on her bed smell her clothes only to be found by the janitorial staff. One close encounter was enough. They never really did figure out why the Senator had a piece of male undergarment. Most of them chalked it up to crazy fanboys.

Anyways, back to poor Anakin. For days now he'd been having dreams, smokey dreams involving a tall dark man with a bucket for a head whom he always ended up fighting that man. Had he talked to Obi-Wan about it, he would have said that it was no doubt a metaphor about growing up and becoming a better man, better Master, etc. Frankly, all Anakin knew was that he was tired of this banthra shit and he wanted to be able to sleep in peace again.

He always wakes up before the match ends.

With a cup of caffa in hand and a fresh tunic, the world actually seemed cheerful and not as fake as the holotube was making it sound. Being back in the temple reminded Anakin about how different the world was when not in a constant state of paranoia. The people in the core worlds didn't have to worry about being attacked by Separatists not with the brave Jedi and clones fighting for them.

No, they didn't have to worry at all. It wasn't their world that was being fought over, or their people who were dying.

Carefully Anakin clipped his lightsaber onto his belt, a piece of breakfast in his mouth, chewing as fastidiously as he could. Rations were horrible and this was his last chance to eat something that didn't taste like it exited a Hutt's digestive system.

Don't ask how he knows. Just don't.

Snips was already waiting for him, her pack slung over her shoulder and a few crumbs on the edges of her lips. "Come on Master, they're waiting for us."

He swallowed the last bits of toast, covering the distance between the two of them in two quick steps. "Looks like you got some on ya, snips." Quickly he licked the edge of his fingers and swiped the crumbs from her face before she could resist.

The look on her face made it worth it.

"Master! Ew! I got your spit on my face!"

* * *

><p>Well, tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Prequel-Verse)

The best thing about a space station was that it was a miniature city and one could get lost on it. Filled to the brim with Clone troopers, Jedi, merchants and other people the space station was a cacophony of voices.

"Look Ma- Obi-Wan." Anakin amended as he walked parallel to his former master. He was a Knight now, he didn't have to call his Master that anymore. But a habit was a habit, and he would always catch him referring to Obi-Wan as master. " You deserve a break. We've been running around half way across the galaxy and nothing to show for it. Take a break, meditate and catch some shows on the holonet."

His master, the ever inscrutable Negotiator gave him a bland look of disapproval. "Anakin the shows on the holonet will rot your brain." Said Obi-Wan with the air of a person who'd said this many times before without any results.

His former padawan gave him a look. "I grew up just fine."

"But not great."

Again the look.

"What? You set yourself up for that one."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka walked behind her master being the obedient padawan that she was supposed to be. It was difficult though, given how much an influence her master was. He was a badass in leather and a cocky smile.<p>

He does try, adhering to Jedi Code and repeating it to her with the uncertainty of someone who never followed the code. It was fun to be Master Skywalker's apprentice. He told her the rules and then how to go around them while doing what the Council wanted just in an entirely unorthodox way.

It saved their lives and got them in more trouble than she would care to remember.

"Snips, I'm going to check in with Obi-Wan, you get our bags into our room. I'll meet up after I'm done."

Two bags were tossed onto her small frame.

Well this was one thing she didn't like, playing gopher.

With two extra bags, and some Force given strength she managed to drag the bags into their joined rooms. What in the Force was her Master packing? Weights?

She heaved Anakin's bags onto his bed before climbing onto the top bunk to place her own lighter bags onto the mattress. Her go-bag had only what she needed for a long extended trip and for roughing it in the wild. Her master always said to be prepared for every contingency. Though she had to wonder if he brought a fresher with him in those bags of his. It certainly was heavy enough.

With that done, she jumped down from the bed. A few quick movements, a few stretches, and she was ready to go! Ahsoka exited the room marching purposely to cantina, time to grab something to eat.

It was as she walking that the space station began to shudder.

_"Alert, alert. Ion Storm incoming ten seconds." _

Ion Storm? This far out? She leaned against the wall bracing for the storm. From where she was, she could see the storm itself. It was beautiful and deadly.

_"All hands, bracing for impact." _

WHUMP. WHUMP. WHUMP.

And that was the sound of some electronics exploding as the ion cloud passed through the space station. As she braced for impacts, hands on the walls, boots against the ground, little sparks of lightning started appearing, jumping from wall to wall.

"What a se-"

By the time it took for her to realize that this wasn't your ordinary ion storm she was engulfed, millions of little sparks stinging her ever second. But that wasn't the most alarming sensation, it was the gooey stickiness that was enveloping her body like being dipped in fire jelly.

**_My apologies little one, but you are our only hope_**

At some point, she passed out.

"Hey, hey, padawan?" A very familiar voice echoed in her head. "You okay?"

"Ennuugg." Slowly her orange lids open, the world blurred before settling-sharpening. But it was still quite round and soft on the edges. Wasn't that a weird thing to note?

"Master?" It was Anakin standing before her, but his face was weird to her. Soft. Why did she think he was soft? And his hair, it was longer, more wild and poofy. Not the usual flat and solid.

"Master? I'm just a Knight. Where is your Master?" Same blue eyes, same scar, same voice. But he wasn't the same, every part of her brain was yelling at her that this wasn't Master Skywalker, he wasn't her master and she really should find her real Master.

"Uhh.." Ahsoka said in response unsure in how to actually answer. "He's waiting for me at the catina?" It sounded like a question, no matter how hard she tried to make it sound like a statement.

"Is he? Well let's go there then." The person who wasn't Anakin extended his gloved hand out. "I'm Knight Skywalker."

He was smooth on the edges, not at all sharp or solid. She took his hand rising to her feet. Wasn't it weird to think of it that way? To see the world in such odd descriptive words? "Padawan Tano. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p>This was how I viewed the difference between cartoon world and movie world. Sharp. Thin. Thick lines. Soft on the edges.<p> 


	3. lack luster

Merry Christmas Guys.

Have a present.

* * *

><p>"Padawan Tano huh?" Knight Skywalker looked at her, eyes brows raised. "Never seen you before."<p>

"We're from one of the outer rim temples." Ahsoka said quickly. "You sound like you're from the main temple, you know...smart and all." She cringed at her rather lackluster attempt at lying or flattery.

"Well I am a pretty wizard Jedi." And he falls for it.

"Yep, you sure are." She muttered under her breath.

They arrived at the cantina. Ahsoka was sure the ion storm did more than just scramble her brains, it also sent her into another world. She been here before, and she knew it looked completely different than last time.

By the Force, what has she gotten herself into?

"Obi-Wan!"

Oh Force. Oh Force. Skywalker she could trick, she knew how. But Obi-wan? He'll see through her so quickly! Ahsoka wasn't sure if she was...'here' in this place, and she wasn't going to wait to find out. She'll need a terminal to see if Ahsoka Tano was even a Jedi. Hopefully she's a Jedi. After all, what else is there to do?

"Anakin. Whose that with you?"

Crap. Double crap.

"This is padawan Tano." He pats her on the head. The familiar gesture was heart wrenching. "She says she was supposed to find her master here."

"Really? How odd." Master Obi-wan peered at the girl curiously. "I didn't know there were other Jedi here in this particular sector. Are you sure you're not lost?"

"Yes sir."

He continued to stroke his fuzzy hairy chin. Ahsoka knew not to expect neatly trimmed hair, although this Obi-wan did manage to trim it very close. It wasn't the same though.

"Well, hopefully your master will come fetch you. We can't play nursemaids. We're due on a mission very soon."

Before she could have argued, sneaked, anything to get onto the mission. This time, she wasn't so sure.

"Er, good luck masters." She smiled. "May the force be with you."

"And you, little one."

As soon as they departed, she went to the nearest terminal to look for herself. What she found...what she found didn't make her feel any better about the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been wondering, death or Sith or evil or...hrm.

What do you guys think?

* * *

><p>"Oh, no." Ahsoka whispered as she found nothing that hinted at her existence in the Jedi database. "No. No. No."<p>

The denial grew in her voice as she scrolled through, her voice growing more desperate.

It took five different tries before she resigned herself to the fact that she might not exist. Or was a slave. Or a pirate. Huh, Ahsoka Tano pirate extraordinaire. She wouldn't mind being a pirate if...if her master was here.

Okay, calm yourself. You knew this was going to happen one day when you're on a mission by yourself without Skywalker. Ahsoka tried to give herself a pep talk, even if the other part of her was very cynically reminding her the consequences of being caught for treason. Or spying, or anything. She technically doesn't exist so if someone looked up...anything about her she was completely screwed.

What to do? What to do?

As she thought and worried, the young lost Jedi paced herself in a circle. Over and over. Any thought of meditating to find her answers through the Force was lost in the worry. She was basically just Ahsoka Tano and who was that?

"Hey...Padawan Tano, you okay?" A firm hand landed on her shoulder nearly making her jump out of her skin.

She'd been preoccupied to a point when she couldn't even sense Anakin's force signature, big as it was.

"Ah.." Ahsoka turned, grinning in a very worried way. The smile didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, just worried."

"About your master?" The tall and squishy human nodded his head in understanding. "You're a bit young to be on the battlefield, you must be pretty skilled."

Praise. From a man who wasn't her master. "Yea." She replied softly, her gaze drifting.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure your master will come back for you." He smiled, a slight turn of the lips, his blue eyes gentle. "They do that, masters you know."

Don't cry, she thought to herself. Don't look like you're going to break apart at the seams. Don't. "My master is the best!"

Her little outburst didn't seem to surprise him, if anything he looked amused. "I'll tell you a little secret, okay?" He knelt so he could speak to her face to face. By the Force she'd forgotten how tall her master was. "I'd give anything to be able to train someone."

"Why don't you?"

Rage passed his face, so quick that if she didn't know him, she'd never would have noticed. "The war keeps us all busy."

"Um, Master Skywalker."

"Yes?"

"My..my master was showing me duo lightsaber wielding and..." Was she cheating on her master doing this? "I heard you were an excellent lightsaber fighter and if you arn't busy..."

"Sure." A pause. "Why not ask Master Obi-Wan? He's also an excellent duelist."

Was that..jealousy in Skywalker's voice? Insecurity? She'd never noticed that before.

"Because..." She stared at her shoes guiltily. "You remind me of my master."

"Oh."

And that ended that conversation on an awkward note.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ahsoka's universe, one very confused and worried master was searching the entire station for his padawan.<p>

"Ahsoka?" He was so worried he was using her name instead of his affectionate nickname. "Ahsoka!"

He couldn't feel her in the Force and that worried him.

Like all padawan and master teams, he formed a bond with her. Initially when he first was given her, forced really, he balked at the notion. He didn't need a ball and chain following him around. What if she found out about Padme?

Truthfully he was just worried he wouldn't be a good master as his own. How would that look? The Chosen One unable to teach. Bah, he showed them all.

They had a special bond, one that was forged through battle and friendship.

And now, he couldn't...he could vaguely feel her, enough to know that she was alive. But not her state of mind, her condition. For all he knew she could be in some closet, unconscious!

What kind of master was he?


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter!

Still need your guy's poll opinon. Dead, something? Or something? For Ahsoka. Pirate Ahsoka?

* * *

><p>Ahsoka spun around, dipping low to dodge the strike. Her own lightsaber flashed up and under weaving around. She easily jumped up and over to give herself a better position.<p>

His reach was difficult to get around, he had a few feet on her and the best she could do was dance around him.

However, she did figure a way to fix this. As he struck again, she ducked and rammed herself right into his solar plexus with her elbow as point.

Skywalker grunted as he was thrown back, his breath driven from his lungs. Ahsoka could manhandle droids, humans weren't as difficult.

She followed up her strike with a spinning kick.

_Crunch_

"Ow!"

Ahsoka hit the ground in a roll, her lightsaber shutting off. "Oh, sorry!"

Apparently Skywalker didn't block properly and now was nursing a broken nose.

"It's fine." Said Skywalker nasally. "Just.." He pinched the bridge, tipping his head back. "You need to watch out for your side you leave yourself open."

Ahsoka nodded her head. "Yes.." She winced as she got a good look at what her attack did. "You probably should go to the med bay."

Skywalker gurgled as blood dripped into his throat. He carefully stemmed the blood flow so that he won't look worse than he was. He had to admit, the kid was good for her age. There was something that was bothering him, during the fight she fought much like Obi-Wan did. With a familiarity he could not express in turn.

Maybe she did train with Obi-Wan? Maybe he met her before?

He felt her hand grab his elbow and he let her guide him to the med bay.

How odd it was to feel a smaller and more delicate hand by his side. How odd it was to walk by her side. How utterly odd it was to sense that she...that she was...that she was to stand behind him.

To walk behind him.

Shaking away such thoughts, Anakin focused on the here and now.

* * *

><p>After escorting Master Skywalker to the med bay, Ahsoka walked away feeling completely unsettled. She just kicked Skywalker in the face. He wasn't her master but still she felt the slightest guilt. If it were her master she'd just feel completely embarrassed but...it wasn't. She'd slipped into padawan-master mode without a thought and because of that their usual routine wasn't as usual.<p>

This wasn't her master. "He isn't your master."

She kicked the wall. "He isn't." His hair wasn't the same, his skin...his face. His face. The shape of his face as she stomped his nose.

"His eyes." Ahsoka looked up, a sigh escaping her. "They're the same."

His eyes were blue, the kind of blue that threatened to drawn her in.

"Whose eyes?"

"Yaaah!" Ahsoka bolted straight up her heart hammering in her chest. "Master..Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the doorway eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

"I..I didn't see you there." She squeaked out.

He walked over to her eyebrows raised. "I couldn't help but overhear what you were mumbling about."

"Ah..about that.." Did he hear everything?

"I know your master will tell you and it's probably something you're going to hear about many times. Attachment is forbidden. I understand that Knight Skywalker may be attractive but you're a Jedi."

Ahsoka felt her face turn bright red, completely mortified. She didn't like him. Not that way. Oh by the Force! Seeing how Obi-Wan had prepared a literal lecture she did the only thing she could.

She fled.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter!

Still need your guy's poll opinon. Dead, something? Or something? For Ahsoka. Pirate Ahsoka?

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan stared at the padawan's fleeing back, eyebrows raised. "Oh dear." He didn't sound too worried.<p>

He remembered when he was young and foolish, and in fact he was still foolish but not exactly young.

He turned around and started walking back to the med bay, his original destination when he heard that Anakin had signed in citing a broken nose. It's been a long time since Anakin had ever been bested in a sparing match especially if he was going easy on someone.

"I really did have a lecture prepared." Obi-Wan said slightly forlornly, it was a very good one too.

Inside the med bay, he found Anakin sitting on a bed with some tape on his nose. Frankly he found the sight all too adorable as his former padawan was scowling at the droid as it poked and prodded at places that weren't hurt. Like his leg or arm.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin had spotted him and swatted the droid away with a free hand. Up close Obi-Wan could see the damage that was wrought. His nose was red with what looked like a boot imprint right on his face. He couldn't help but snicker a bit.

It has been a long time since Anakin has ever been bested.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan walked over to his friend eyebrows raised. "I heard you were sparring with Padawan Tano."

"Yeah." A bright smile lite up Anakin's face. "She's good for her age. I gotta find out who her master is."

"Well you can do that when we get back to the Temple."

"We're going back?"

"Yes. Apparently we have a mission that is far too secretive to be transmitted in a message."

The bright smile that previously decorated Anakin's face dimmed. "And Padawan Tano?"

"Well, that's the curious thing. There has been no messages for another Jedi team. Either they're deep undercover or..."

"Or what?"

"Or we might have stumbled on a rather intricate Sith plot."

It wasn't even as if Anakin knew the girl, or that he cared but he did rise to her defense. "She's not a Sith."

"And how do you know that? The Sith have shown they can hide within Jedi ranks." It was a sad thing to admit that Jedi were falling to the darkside.

"She's not a Sith." Anakin repeated, again but in a firmer tone. "I can tell."

"Anakin you can't just-"

**WARNING. WARNING. PROXIMITY ALERT. **

Klaxons rang as the lights shifted to red. Anakin was up on his feet starting for the door even before the computerized announcement finished speaking. He was itching for a good fight. "I'm going with the clones to the hanger bay, you'll be needed at the command center."

And once more Obi-Wan was watching someone's back as they ran off. "Command center. Right."

As he jogged to the elevators that would send him to the command center Obi-Wan realized that he really did have a speech ready, or rather a stern lecture. It seemed everyone was running away from him today.

* * *

><p>Anakin ran into the hanger bay, R2-D2 behind him. He'd met up with the droid in a corridor. The astro mech has been his best friend and best co-pilot. He jogged in, dodging clones and droids as they prepped ships to be ready for battle.<p>

"Master Skywalker, red squadron is ready and waiting, sir." A clone had briefed him on how many fighters they had and what they were facing. It looked a bit ugly, they were outnumbered but not outmatched.

Hopefully they could buy time until reinforcements. The closest fleet was under the command of Jedi Master Plo Kloon and he was supposed to be a system away from them. With Obi-Wan at the command center, they should be able to relay a message and the fleet should be able to jump to them.

Anakin didn't bother with ordering anyone around, the clones knew what to do and he had his own job. He and R2-D2 arrived at his fighter, the astromech already seating himself, whistling as he did.

It was then, as he scaled the ladder did he see her. The togruta padawan was strapping herself in another fighter with the practiced ease of a seasoned pilot. "Padawan Tano!"

She turned, eyes wide before smiling.

The gall of that kid. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I can help."

Fighters were leaving the bay, joining the fray outside of the protective energy shields. "You're just a kid you should be with your master."

"Master Skywalker..." Her lips thinned, stubbornness showing in her voice.. "You need someone to watch your back."

The glass canopy locked into place. She was already set to go and it would be stupid to ground her now. "You...when we get back I'm going to drag you right before your master." He buckled himself in, turning the coms on so he could speak directly to her.

He turned the engines on, watching the screen as his personal fighter hummed to life. "Just because I'm letting you fly with us doesn't mean you're going to be in big trouble."

"Of course Master Skywalker." For a second he sensed sadness. Probably guilt Anakin thought to himself as he piloted the fighter out of the hanger. When he was her age, he wasn't that disobedient.

"Just follow me and keep those drones off my wings." He rocketed forward, a small smile on his face as he watched her follow him with a grace he did not expect. Heh, she really was good. And not the first time did he wish he had a padawan. It was just the first time he wished she was his padawan.

"May the force be with you Padawan Tano."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka followed her master into battle, having done this a dozen times before. She listened to him scolding her, guilt rising to the forefront. It wasn't guilt of disobedience but guilt that she was following a man who wasn't her master. Guilt that if he died, this not-Anakin would still make her horribly sad.<p>

"May the force be with you Padawan Tano." His voice was still the same, low and deep. It still had the same disapproval and distrust it had when she first met him. His voice brought back memories of when she first teamed up with him, the reluctance that he didn't bother hiding. The dislike and dismay.

"And you, Master."


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: So onto a glorious battle where getting shot out of the sky is a death sentence. Yay!

But the truth is soon to be revealed as Ahsoka is a shitty liar. And moe.

And vooting! YES

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Anakin could ever be grateful for was a skilled wing mate. Obi-Wan was good and all but the man hates flying. Hates it.<p>

Anakin flew a tight formation, barking out orders with ease. It pleased him greatly to see Padawan Tano follow his orders flawlessly. It's a shame he was going to get her in big trouble. The kid was a good flier. She was able to anticipate everything he did.

The vulture drones were no match for the Jedi pair as they lead the squadron of clones to victory. It was a piece of cake. Now he really wished he could keep the kid. Hrm, how hard would it be to steal the padawan? Would it be worth it?

Anakin glanced back watching Tano laugh and joke with the troops.

Hell yeah it would.

"We're going back, good work everyone."

"Thank you General." Boxy laughed, waving at the others. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Well Boxy, I couldn't have done this period without you guys. In any case that means drinks are on me. You guys deserve it."

"Thank you sir, we'll make sure not to post holos of you drunk sir."

"Boxy..." A slight pause. "If I wanted to get wasted I'd do it with fine company and a bunch of sweaty men."

A roar of laughter rippled through the coms. "I hear you, sir."

As they flew back, Anakin listened to the chatter, his mind elsewhere. "You're lucky to have General Skywalker as your master, ma'am."

Ever polite even to a half grown child.

"He's not my master." Padawan Tano's voice sounded a touch sad, restrained but the underlying sadness was there. "But you're right, I would be lucky."

* * *

><p>"Master Windu are you certain?" Obi-Wan stood before the holograms of Master Windu, a look of surprise on his face. "There is no recorded history of a Padawan Tano?"<p>

"Correct. Whoever is on your ship, she's either a spy or..." He shrugged. "We've searched through all the records. Master Plo Kloon should be arriving soon. He did recall on a mission to retrieve a Tortuga child resembling your description but when he arrived the girl was nowhere to be found. We feared that someone else had come before and taken the child." The tall black Jedi scowled fiercely.

"I sensed no deception from her, or darkness."

"We all know that darkness can be hidden, even from the brightest of our Order." He took a deep calming breath. "Our vision has been clouded as of late, this war is continuing on, neither side gaining any ground. I believe the Sith are at work here, forcing the Republic to expend it's resources and the Separatists to keep fighting even when peaceful negotiations can work."

"But to what end, Master Windu?

"To kill Jedi? Over the last two years we have lost more Jedi than we had in the last century."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there isn't some complicated plot to get rid of the Jedi and weaken the Republic at the same time. But how are the Sith doing it? Their agents must be everywhere pulling the strings. We might even be serving one."

"Hrm.."

"And the girl? If she is what you suspect, a spy of sorts what should we do?"

"For now? Wait for Master Plo Kloon. The fact that she had attached herself to Skywalker is...troubling."

"Yes. And he is quite interested in her. I do believe that he's at that age."

"Ah."

"We should really assign him a padawan or at the very least let him pick one. By having him show us how responsible he is..it might curb some of his reckless tendencies."

"That or he might be a negative influence, spread his ideas so to speak." Mace rolled his eyes. "Can you imagine it? Two of them?"

"Ah...by the Force I don't think I'll survive if that happens."

"Neither will the Order." A dry chuckle.

"Looks like they're coming back, I'll update you when Master Plo Kloon arrives. May the force be with you."

"And you."

Obi-Wan ended the conversation. Now, how to break this to Anakin...ye gods he was not going to like this.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: And the house of cards fall with a great gust from justice and truth.

Rejection hurts.

* * *

><p>It was after she parked the fighter, boot feet touching the floor was when Master Skywalker approached her. "Come on, Obi-Wan wants to talk to you."<p>

She trusted in the look on his face, the calmness in his eyes. Before there was a war raging in them, the very force swirling in those eyes. She sometimes forgets just how much power he had. About who he is supposed to be, what he represented.

To her, he was just Master Skywalker.

She trotted after him, watching his back.

They arrived in the command center where a very familiar figure stood. "Master Koon!"

Master Plo Koon turned around, the tall Kel Dor male stared at her, as if this was the first time he ever saw her. And judged her loud outburst to be unseemly for a Jedi.

The excited expression on Ahsoka's face dimmed before being swallowed by a rigid Jedi calm. Oh course, he doesn't know her here. He doesn't know he saved her. The memories were hers and hers alone. The tall imposing stranger standing before her was a member of the Jedi council. And nothing more.

"Hello young one." The same rumbly tone of voice synthesized by his breathing mask.

"Master." She bowed as was appropriate when speaking to a member of the high council.

"Didn't know you were coming Master Koon." Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Got news?"

"Yes, grave news." He was watching her, Ahsoka could feel a tenseness in the air.

"I have received reports." Master Plo Koon was definitely staring at her. "After a bit of digging we have come to a conclusion."

"About what?" There was a snappish tone in Anakin's voice, he hated cryptic stuff.

"There is no record of a Padawan Tano in the Jedi archives."

Only the dull throb of the ship's engines could be heard. Ahsoka clenched her hands, not even bothering to say anything in her defense. He was right. She didn't exist here. She could hear Master Skywalker yelling, demanding an answer. Hah, even in such a short time he'd grown attached to her. Willing to defend her.

"We have checked all the records." Said Plo Koon gravely. "Prior to this we have come across intelligence from the Separatists about spies within the Republic ranks."

"She's not a spy. She's only a kid."

Master Koon simply gazed at him, waiting for his emotional but in the end empty words pass.

"Padawan Tano..." Master Skywalker looked at her, at the way her gaze never ended the floor. "You...you're not a spy, are you?"

The soft way he spoke to her, the desperation in his voice it broke her. Slowly and surely it broke her heart.

"No, Master Skywalker. I am not a spy." She swallowed thickly feeling a familiar prickly feeling in her eyes. "I am simply not a Jedi."

Not here. Not in this world.

"A Sith." Amazing how it all changed, how the softness vanished replaced by coldness. The distrust was back, the suspicion. Everything she had fought against, everything she had gained was gone. It wasn't even her world but still she felt the pain of loss. This wasn't even her master, wasn't...she did not belong in this world.

There was an anger there, roiling under the surface of his calm. It smelled like lightning and ash overcoming the scent of linen and rain. Her lightsabers went flying off the hook of her belt and into his palm.

"Hey!" For the first time since the beginning of the conversation she looked at him, and recoiled.

His eyes were the color of steel grey, the lightning giving his face a stern appearance. The man that stood before her looked like he would strike her down if she gave him a reason to. Barely restrained violence, a trust betrayed. He was sad, Ahsoka realized, and he hid it behind his fury.

She swallowed again, barely able to meet his eyes before turning away. All of sudden she was cold, wrapping her arms around her bare shoulders. Is this what is to become of her? Gloved hands lightly touched her shoulder, a towering shadow covering her. A guiding hand that lead her away from the command center.

It is only after when she is sitting alone in a cell did she allow herself to weep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am back. Had a bunny. It mutated into more bunnies. Bad. Bad Bunnies. More reproduction, less mutations.

* * *

><p>Your name is Anakin Skywalker and you have just realized that you are completely and utterly fucked.<p>

Imagine this, you were minding your own business, telling your padawan what to do, etc and then BAM something goes horribly wrong. Your padawan goes missing, the station you are on gets attacked. Torn between your duty to your padawan and your duty to all things great and small, you have to go with the grander duty.

So you strap yourself into your ship and launch out into the void.

After a few tricks, your squad manages to whittle the attackers down. And then another horrible thing happens. Well more like, sudden and freaky and OH GOD WHAT THE FORCE IS THIS!

You see something appear, or rather, as you zip by dodging explosions and other ships, you suddenly notice a strange dichotomy. One of the battle field isn't really there. Which is odd given that the entire air space of the station is surrounded by enemy fighters.

You peel off, telling Obi-Wan that you saw something and just HAD to check it out.

As you fly by, you notice you were being tailed. Okay then, they want to play? Fine, let's play.

A merry chase ensues as you weave past debris towards your target. At first you don't notice the stray sparks that appear on the consoles, you dismissed them as yourself pushing the fighter a little bit too hard and make a note to do a check up.

When the sparks start messing with your mechanical arm, then you know something fubar is going to happen.

The droid that was tailing you spins out of control at the exact moment you hit something. The sensors doesn't say anything, the Force says nothing and then you lost all control of your ship.

And it isn't, oh dear the controls arn't responding.

It's more, SHIT SHIT SHIT.

Because you're Anakin Skywalker and you did more alterations to this baby than a senator with plastic surgery. The fact that it isn't responding to you freaked you the fuck out. The fact that any attempt at connecting with the Force ends with, we're sorry the number you're calling is no longer available please try again, freaks every single cell in your body out.

You are Anakin Skywalker and you breathe the Force. You hear it the way a waterfall is heard, it so loud and it smashes into you with the force of a typhoon. To others they hear a mere trickle of water, and it streams around them.

So to suddenly hear nothing, feel nothing, sense nothing...and for the first time, you are free.

Hastily you jerk the controls up as a PLANET comes into view. A planet that wasn't there before. And the space station you were supposed to be helping? Nope, it's gone too.

Yes, this is probably one of those, I have a very bad feeling situation.

You managed to regain control of your fighter even as it careens into the planet threatening yourself with a very painful death. As you spin out of control, faster and faster, you attempt to use the Force.

It's there, you can feel it, but it slips through your fingers the way water slips past an amputee who has no hands. You can't reach it. It's there but you just can't touch it. You know what it feels like, remembers it, but your own arm refuses to regain that hand.

With sheer will you summon it towards you, to your prosthetic, to your being. Your arm being cut off it is a part of you. You have gone past that, you have accepted. And if this is the Force's way of telling you that you're still brooding over it, the Force should keep it's own business to itself.

As the fighter nears the planet's surface, you grasp the Force and pull it towards yourself, and that familiar feeling comes back. Slowly, so very slowly.

That feeling of freedom that you felt before? It isn't pleasant, it is like an itch. Before you remember telling yourself you'll free all the slaves. And you try, and you try and as you grow older and wiser you realized that some chains are there for a reason.

You are the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force. You are a force of nature as the Force screams at you while it whispers at everyone else. You are a protector and a husband and a teacher.

And you restrain yourself for the benefit of others.

The Force comes back with the force of a crushing tidal wave soaking every fiber of your body, ever cell. It all comes back, the responsibility, the dream-what he is. What he will become. And what he wanted to be.

The fighter slows in the air gracefully rolling over as you gently lower it down onto the surface of the planet. You are Anakin Skywalker and there are things you can do with the Force that spoke of the Old Republic of when the Jedi were numerous.

Here you could feel here now, the tendril of connection to your padawan. "Ahsoka."

The connection is wide open and all her emotions come crashing down onto you. Her grief is yours, her shame is your yours, her worry.

Like your mother before you, you send back waves of calmness and assurance. You are here now.

You are here now.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am back. Had a bunny. It mutated into more bunnies. Bad. Bad Bunnies. More reproduction, less mutations.

* * *

><p>After a rather spectacular atmospheric reentry, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was quite ready to call it quits. The planet he landed on was full of bogs and big angry fish. How does he know there are big angry fish? Well, as he landed a huge angry something tried to eat his ship.<p>

Not to mention his fighter then sank into the bog/swamp thing. No doubt into some angry fish's mouth.

At least he managed to get his gear out before his baby sank.

It was then a long day's trek to the mountains he saw as he hit atmo. Would have take longer but he had places to go, a padawan to find.

There was nothing in the universe that was going to keep him from his charge.

It was night time when he got to the top of the mountain. There he pitched his tent, sent up a distress signal and settled in to wait.

Slipping into meditation was easier than he thought, despite his current anxieties.

There, he found Ahsoka.

* * *

><p>Only her master could speak to her through their bond across the universe. Instead of a loud voice in her head, it was softer-less pronounced.<p>

But it was her master and that was all that mattered.

It had only been a day since her incarceration and it was far easier to slip into meditation than she had thought. Even if she knew they were watching her, the escape of it was quite tempting and enjoyable.

She was standing in mist. The Force was so dark, before the shadows lived only at the edges of her eyes. Now, they were everywhere.

Then suddenly light, a bright star burning away the darkness. To her, Master Anakin was the sun. He was so bright and burning that he blinds others and sometimes, himself.

But today, the brightness was welcomed as it chased away the shadows.

"Master."

"Snips."

They hug.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I am back. Issh.

Onwards with the story!

* * *

><p>"I suppose you've gotten yourself into some trouble."<p>

"What? Master. I did not." Ahsoka said all too innocently. "You sound like I'd always get in trouble without you being around."

Ankain just rolled his eyes. "Snips. I know you."

"Yes. Yes." Ahsoka nodded. "And I know you." She said very sweetly.

He swiped at her, grinning broadly. "You going to be okay?" Anakin understood his padawan, and respected her abilities to not pry. Sure he was worried but now that he could sense her, it didn't matter to him. Everything is all right now. He will make it so.

"Of course." Ahsoka said in the tone that Anakin took as a lie. "Just..umm.."

"Are you in jail? Do I need to get bail money?"

"What? No. Noo..."

"I bet you tried to get into one of those stripper joints right? I know you're curious but you must resist the temptations padawan. Nicely oiled they may be but be warned, there is much danger to be had." At this point, Anakin was trying his best to keep a straight face and failing.

"Master I hate you so much. There are no words in any language to describe my hatred."

"Snips you wound me so. I'm dying! Dyiiing." His hand to his heart, wheezing breath. Ahsoka just kicked him metaphorically in the gut. And again for good measure.

"Master. I'm serious." After Anakin calms down and begins acting like her master and not like some witless moron, Ahsoka begins to speak again, concern written on her face. "I'm on a ship and I'm in the brig. They think I'm a Sith."

"Where? What ship?" Already her master was getting ready to bring the big guns down to destroy whoever threatens her.

She tells him, about the ship, about the Other.

"Another me? Like, clone?"

"No master. Different. But similar. It's as if we're in a different world."

"A different world, where there are duplicates of us. "

"Yes master."

Anakin looked speculative, a good look for him. "Right now I want you to focus on getting out. Steal a ship if you have to. I don't want you lingering in their hands, even if they say they are Jedi." He was not wholly convinced on this different world thing. "Meet me on this world. You can do this right?"

"Of course. You taught me after all."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I am back. Issh.

Onwards with the story!

* * *

><p>The moment Ahsoka woke up was the sudden realization that the ship was under attack. The small room shook sporadically.<p>

"Move! Move!" The sound of clone troopers yelling caught her attention, and through the force field she could see a group of them running down the hall sliding into the brig as a hail of blaster fire zipped by.

"Hey!" A native being of this world or not, she was a Jedi and she doesn't not help people. "Let me out! I can help!"

One of the clones whose armor was striped with yellow looked at her. He raised his blaster at her. "Try anything funny and you'll regret it."

Ahsoka nodded, moving out of the room when the force field fizzled. Without her lightsaber she was no doubt less of danger to the clone troopers. That and she was outnumbered. But she also had the Force so it was even.

Her first act of assisting as to force push the droids away giving the troopers time to run to the next rally point. There they ran into another group of troops led by Padawan Barriss Offee.

"Barriss!"

"Do I know you?" Asked the confused padawan, having obviously never met Ahsoka or went on any missions with her and as such did not know the disreputable Ahsoka Tano.

"Nope. Just a fan!"

"A fan?" Continued the confused padawan staring blankly, ignoring the blaster fire that streamed over their head in alarming intensity.

"Yep!" At this point, Ahoska felt thoroughly embarrassed and decided the best way to get through it was to vault over the cluster of boxes they were using as protection and charge head first into the head of droids with only herself as a weapon.

* * *

><p>It was a short fight to the bridge where Master Luminara was in a fierce duel with Asajj. The two fighters were a blur to the untrained eye and even those who could follow the movements were hard pressed to predict where the next blow were to fall.<p>

"Master!" Impulsive and straightforward, Barriss ran in, her lightsaber up and ready. She seamlessly fell into the fight alongside her master.

"Two Jedi? Finally, a fight worthy of my concentration!"

Useless without her lightsaber, Ahsoka could only watch her friend fight the darksider. This had never suited her, just watching on the sidelines. Every inch of her itched to fight. But what could she do? Flying in between four lightsabers was just asking for death. Instead she turned her attentions to directing the rest of the clones, relieved inwardly that they obeyed her without question. While the two Jedi kept Asajj busy, she was able to help the rest of the ship by patching communications.

"Unff!" Master Luminara slammed into the console via force push, groaning at the impact, her lightsaber dropping to the ground from limp fingers.

"Master!" Now with only one opponent and a padawan at that, Asajj pushed forward, catching the underside of Barriss's arm singing the cloth. Now she was just playing with the Jedi. After being taught by a fencing master, her fighting abilities had grown more than enough to take care of a troublesome padawan whose main skills lied in healing.

As she slammed her red blades against the padawan's weakening defensive strikes, drawing on the hate and anger to fuel her strikes, drunk in her victory Asajj failed to notice in time a blur coming in. She parried the blow barely, kicking the padawan aside.

"Awww, are you too unskilled that you'd had to borrow another's lightsaber?" Cooed Asajj noticing whose lightsaber that was. "What a shame and you think you can fight me?"

Ahsoka just smiled, reversing the hilt.

Asajj sneered tossing a force blast at Barriss without even looking. "Fool."

Ahsoka attacked, dipping low, swiping at Asajj's feet forcing the Sith to jump back. For a brief moment, she had the advantage, attacking aggressively a mere blur. Asajj compensated for her quick style, realizing that the padawan did know a thing or two about lightsaber combat. Good, and here she was getting bored.

Blow after blow were exchanged in mere seconds as Ahsoka proved to be a worthy opponent. As for Ahsoka herself, she felt this was too easy. There was a weighted feeling in the blows, a slowness that she realized was the difference between their worlds. The Asajj from her world was lightning quick faster than the eye could see but the Asajj here was slower but still deadly. The hard lines were soft curves but the anger and rage were prickly like needles against her skin.

Barriss joined the fight quickly, fighting in tandem with Ahsoka in quiet movements. Together they began to drive Asajj away.

"What's wrong younglings? Scared?" Asajj shouted attempted to destabilize their state of mind. "It's such a shame I have such limited time here, else I'd play with you just a bit longer."

She jumped back, to the exit. "Goodbye."

Barriss breathed slowly and deeply, deactivating her lightsaber. She couldn't believe that they managed to survive against the attack especially with an unknown padawan. "Thank you."

"No problem." Ahsoka said in return, as they both walked over to Master Luminara. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, just a healing trance." Barriss sad heavily on the console next to her master's body. Her hands were trembling.

"Are you okay?"

Barriss looked up into Ahsoka's eyes. "Yes. Too much adrenaline is all."

A calm silence falls as the sounds of battle dies down. Over the communication panel, chatter about the reinforcements coming in gives the two hope.

"Master Luminara!" And then in walked Master Plo Koon, dusty and burnt but alive. "Padawan Barriss, Padawan..." He paused looking at the now free Ahsoka.

Ahsoka cleared her throat. "Hi, Master."

* * *

><p><em>"Master, what will we do now?" The youngling looked up at him with such trusting eyes. <em>

_He looks down at them, ignites his lightsaber and swings._

__"GAH!" Anakin Skywalker, master of Ahsoka Tano wakes up, breathing heavily. Ever since he went into this world he'd been having horrible dreams, dreams of the future, the past and the present. He knew why he was here, there was a great tragedy that will happen a betrayal. He will make so it will never happen.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So I'm kinda back. Maybe. Just got too many ideas in my head.

Too many. And I can't drill my head open to let it loose, they'll run away and go somewhere else! The horror!

* * *

><p>"You are holding something back." Master Plo Koon said calmly, his hands tucked in his robes.<p>

"Well...technically you didn't ask any questions." Ahsoka said not too brightly, the cheekiness that Anakain had cultivated in her appearing. She wilted slightly at the glare that was directed at her from behind the breathing mask. "Sorry, master."

"Who are you? You obviously know me, I can tell." He looked at her kindly. "And it would seem that we are on good relations even if I've never met you before."

Ahsoka stared at her booted feet, her lips dry. "I have met you before," She looked up, her eyes earnest and honest. "You were the one who found me and brought me to the temple. But that was in a different time, a different world."

"A different world?"

"I think I'm not from your reality, your universe. Everything is so different here. I can tell. Like..." She fumbled with her words, her hands moving animated as she spoke. "You're very..soft, rough and bumpy."

If he had eyebrows, they would be raised. He did wait for her to continue.

"Where I'm from, everyone is very smooth. Quick." Ahsoka frowned as she tried to put the differences between their world into words that both parties would understand. "Everything was brighter, more colorful."

"I see." Master Plo Koon thought on this idea, on the concept that the young padawan was trying to sell. He would had to admit that this was quite a tale, too impossibly strange to ignore or dismiss. Yet it was quite possible that she was telling the truth. She didn't look to be lying, in fact she seems desperate to convince him of her honesty.

There was an attachment that she had with his counterpart, a history. It was blinding her, coloring the way she thought. "I believe you, Padawan." He said finally, noticing that she had immediately brightened at that. "We will have to go before the council to explain your case."

"Of course master..." Ahoska suddenly remembered her promise to her master, to meeting him on that planet. "But I have to retrieve my master."

"Your training master?"

"Yes."

For a second he was quite curious as to who Ahoska's master was, and rather curious as to how they both arrived here, separate from the other. Despite his own curiosity, he knew this was something the council should learn of. And it would be easier to explain something once, than multiple times.

With his own curiosity in check, Master Plo Koon didn't ask her who her master was. He had an inkling. The person who trains you leaves their mark on your soul, on your very being. This way even after the master has died, they will still live on through their apprentices.

* * *

><p>Anakin swore, loudly. "KRIFFING SAND!" There was sand in his boots, sand in his clothes, sand in his bag. There was even sand in his water. It was a nightmare come true, or rather a recurring nightmare that has merged with reality intent on ruining his day.<p>

After leaving his ship, it was a truly tearful break, Anakin started on foot towards the nearest space port. If he was lucky, there would be one. If he wasn't, then he was screwed until someone picks up on his distress beacon.

Anakin's general attitude was dampened by many things. Firstly, his apprentice was stuck on some ship in a brig no doubt fending off vicious criminals. Secondly, his poor ship was no longer space worthy and was now a hunk of junk. Tears welled in his eyes at the thought. Thirdly, his dear wife wasn't here with him. No doubt she was saddened by his absence and is waiting breathlessly for any news of his return. That or mounting search parties and shooting some droids. Fourthly, there was so much sand here he could make a sand cake with sand sandwiches and sand drinks.

Sand was everywhere. Every. Where.

He trudged through the sand, swearing.

Oh right, fifthly Obi-Wan wasn't here to share in his miseries. Where was that scruffy Jedi when he needed him?


	14. Back after two years

A/N:

**I'm back. I think. I got something. I think. Comments are welcome.**

* * *

><p>Returning to Coruscant was like returning home, but not. It was like going back to her room, but one that had things moved around, a new paint job, and dirty footprints on the floor. You settle down and then realize this actually isn't your room, just one that looks rather familiar.<p>

Ahsoka breathed slowly as she watched the familiar twinkling planet appear through the windows. To her left stood Master Plo Koon, elegant and in control. "Master, it's beautiful."

"It is said that Coruscant is a jewel."

"It's my home. Well...this isn't but..." Ahsoka sighed. "It is as close as home as I can get."

"The Jedi Temple will always be your home." He placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

They spent most of the trip in silence, each contemplating an issue or another. When Plo Koon beckoned for Ahsoka to follow, she did as he bid, trailing behind him like a shadow. As they descended through the atmosphere, their shuttle empty except for them and the pilot. It was easy to sink back into the master-apprentice role, to be quiet and observant, to follow another's lead. The loud and frantic whirlwind of the war faded into the background.

Here it doesn't seem like they were at war, that there were thousands of clones dying. Here, there was only the quiet and the glittering cities. Here, perhaps her raging heart would be calmed. Sometimes, when she and her master were out traveling in the blackness of space, Ahsoka would contemplate about how the peace was more aggravating than war.

When they disembarked, the sheer difference between the two universes became more apparent. The shining city was brilliant, a million sparkling lights, and the strong pulse of the force. She breathed in and then out, stepping out of the shuttle.

Home.

"Come." Master Plo Koon lead the way to the Jedi temple, up the stairs, past the dozens of milling Jedi. From there, they entered the temple. "You will speak your case before the council. I have already sent a message ahead."

Sensing her trepidation, he looked at her, and in a very calm voice. "Do not worry, as long as you do not lie, there is nothing to fear."

Ahsoka flicked her eyes up and then back down. "I know, Master. But..."

"You are worried about your master, that he will be in danger here. I think you should give your training master credit, he has trained an excellent padawan. I do not believe your master would be incapable of living without your presence."

"Thank you."

It would seem, no matter which universe she came to, some things were the same.

* * *

><p>Master Windu looked up from his datapad, nodding to Yoda. "Welcome back Master Plo Koon...and guest."<p>

From the short message sent, he couldn't make heads or tails of what it was about. The message itself was a series of nonsensical idioms from various cultures. The only thing that it told him was that, Plo Koon required an audience. The child bowed to them, showing difference, respect.

The Kel Dor jedi master took his seat, leaving the young female tortuga in the middle of the chamber. She was very young and nervous, dressed in an atypical uniform. If not for her strong presence in the force, one would not have noticed anything unusual about her. Master Windu pursed his lips.

"I am Jedi master Mace Windu, may I ask, what is your name, young padawan."

From his position, with a slight touch of the force, he could see the shatter points.

How curious this was, it was as if he was viewing a...did Anakain Skywalker always have such a square jaw?

Windu frowned severely.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I am a padawan under Master Skywalker."

There was a quiet hush that fell over the few masters that were there.

"Truth, this is." Yoda said quietly, his long gremlin ears moving up and then down. "A vergence in the force, you are."

"I...I can't explain it." Ahsoka said softly. "I'm not from here, not this universe. I...We were caught in some sort of cosmic cloud, and when I woke up, everything changed."

"Padawan, if I may interject." Windu began, his hand at his chin. "By changed, can you tell me, exactly what is different?"

He wouldn't say anything about the strangeness he saw in the shatter points, the strange beings that flickered before his eyes. There was an almost manufactured touch to the visions, a sharpness in color and shape that would belong on objects than people. It was like looking at a painting in motion.

"Well, Skyguy...erm, Master Skywalker is different. I suppose he didn't have a padawan." Ahsoka stared at her feet. "And uh, I suppose I'm not a Jedi here. Since I don't exist in the records."

"You said that I found you." Master Plo Koon. "May I ask for more details?"

"Master Plo Koon, you found me on a mission on the plant Shili. I was very young when you sensed my force sensitivity, about three years old." Her own memories of the encounter were still quite sharp. "I..I could still remember how you greeted me, then."

"Shili?" Plo Koon leaned back in his chair. "I recall such a mission, but I was not sent."

How peculiar, that one small thing had sent ripples across the pond that was time.

"To think that another strong Jedi were to come from our homeworld." Master Shaaki Ti said softly. "It is good to meet you, even in such a circumstance."

"Thank you Master." Ahsoka said even quieter, her normally energetic nature subdued by the presence of so many masters and without the comforting support of her own.

"For now, you are to stay here until we can figure a means for you to return to your universe..." Windu paused. "If it is possible. Perhaps our universes are not so different, that you can give valuable intelligence. Or they are far too apart."

Ahsoka nodded. "My master...He's here too."

"Skywalker?"

"Yes. I felt him across our bond. I don't know where he is, but I know he's here and I know he's alive."

"Two Skywalkers." Windu mused. "Two."

"I shall take Padawan Tano and help her." Plo Koon stood. "By your leave masters."

* * *

><p>Anakin swore. "What do you mean you don't take credits?"<p>

"Trade only." Said the stubborn alien.

"But..but you speak common, so you must get some money from pilots from the Republic! And they carry credits with them."

"No credits. No good. Trade."

The young jedi scowled and began to rifle through his things. What could he trade? All he had were a few power cells, some rations, clothes and a few personal items. Nothing worth passage on a freighter. He mussed through his hair with his robotic arm before turning around to speak to the alien. "I can fly. I can repair things. I'm good for work."

"Huuuh..." The male or possible female alien indicated with a hand. "Fix this droid. You can fix in...one day, I will let you on. You pay by fixing broken panels. Do this, and I will get you to where you need to go. Good mechanics, hard to find."

"You won't regret this. I'm one of the best mechanic ever. Best pilot too."

"Humph. We see later, yeah? Fix droid. Then we fly."

"Right. Got ya." The jedi knight pulled his things over, plopping down onto the sandy ground. "Let's see what's wrong with you little buddy." He pulled out his emergency tool set and began to work on the droid.

Three hours later and Anakin found himself passage on The Void.


End file.
